Dear Diary
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: What happens when Lily's worst foe becomes head-boy as she becomes head-girl? Lily's seventh year as recorded in her diary! This story was originally CX-DEBATER's.
1. Meet Lily

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This story has been continued by me, it was originally a piece of CX-DEBATER's work. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Meet Lily**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Wow, I was just cleaning out my closet when found you under a pile of old textbooks. I am not really the type of person who would write in a diary, I prefer to do more constructive things with my time, like making sure Petunia doesn't kill me in my sleep. But anyways, I am really bored, have tons of problems, and nobody in my family understands any of it. Okay let me start from the beginning.

My name is Lily Evans and I just turned seventeen. I live in London with my mum, dad, the stupid little brat (a.k.a. Petunia), and my little dog Perry. I guess you could say we're an average family. Mum is an accountant, dad works for some bank, and Petunia is in secondary school. We live in a comfortable house in Crouch End, and have a rose garden that mum is obsessed with. The only person ruining this perfectly normal (boring) household is me. That's because I'm a witch. No, I'm not senile, I'm telling the truth. I'm a Muggle (normal person) born witch with six years of training in my belt. That is where my problems start.

Okay, so it's the summer before my seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts (my school). I should be exited right? Wrong. Well to tell the truth, I was pretty excited, for about a minute when my letter telling me I'm head girl arrived. It wasn't really a huge surprise. I had been prefect in fifth and sixth year, and my marks were very high. The fact that I scored a perfect Outstanding on all of O.W.L.S didn't hurt either. But still, I was excited; I mean I had wanted to be head girl ever since my first year. The head girl gets her own dormitory. Well, she has to share it with the head boy, but still! No more having to wait five bloody hours just to take a shower. It's a big thing.

Then all of the sudden Sora, my best friend in the whole world Apparates in my living room (She passed her Apparition tests last month and that's the only way she moves now). Anyways, she saw the letter in my hand and started to crack up. Now Sora is probably the most random person I know (aside from Sirius Black, a jerk, to describe him in a nutshell) but this was pretty weird, I mean please, it's just a letter. I just stare at her really confused like when the human blob (Petunia) comes walking in. She sees Sora and makes a face like she's sniffed cow pat or something.

"What's your problem witch girl?" Petunia asked in her nasally voice

"Nice to see you too, Petunia" Sora answers, her face red from laughing.

"Anyways, Mum said that supper will be ready in a few minutes. I'll inform her that you have… company" Petunia said with a sniff. Then she shuffled out of the room with her nose stuck in the air.

"I just don't see why your parents don't lock her up or something" Sora said when Petunia left.

"My sentiments exactly. Why did you start laughing at me?" I asked.

"Oh, well I just saw that you were head girl" Sora answered.

"And that's funny why? It's not really a surprise" I said.

"Yeah, well the person who made head boy will surprise you" she answered.

In all my excitement I hadn't really thought of that.

"I don't know, Peter Longbottom, David Peters, Craig Davis?" I said, naming all the responsible, smart boys I could think of. (Yeah, there are only three)

"No, no, and no" Sora said with a smile.

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"My brother" Sora said. Those two words ruined all my visions of a perfect seventh year.

"You can't be telling the truth" I said.

"Um, no, I'm telling the truth." Sora said.

Argh, I can't believe Sora's brother, the ever famous James Potter, was head boy. How the heck did he ever do it? I think he must have put a curse on the headmaster because boys like him never should be allowed positions of power. He was neither prefect, nor perfect! Everybody knows that he's been after me since first year (I personally think that's he's just putting on an act). The problem is that he is exactly opposite of me dream man. My dream man is polite, loving, sensitive, kind, and intelligent. The kind of person who would sit on a beach and read Shakespeare with me. James on the other hand is bold, mischievous, daring (in a bad way), and totally not sensitive. He's the type of person who would take a girl on a date and spend the whole time talking about Quidditch or some other really naff thing.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to share the same dormitory with James bighead Potter" I wailed, slumping down on the couch.

"Oh, he's not as bad as that" Sora said

"Yeah, you would say that, you're his bloody twin!" I screamed.

"Lily, don't swear" my Dad said, as he passed by the room, his head in another book about money.

"Oh, my life is over" I said, on the verge of tears. I didn't even like being in a hundred mile span of him, now I had to share the same dormitory with him! I was seriously on the edge of a nervous breakdown when Mum just comes prancing in like there was no problem in this world.

"Oh hello there Sora, I just finished with supper, would you like to stay? I made shepherd pies, your favorite" Mum said.

I was like, hello mum, how in the bloody hell can you talk about shepherd pies when I'm on the verge of committing suicide! Seriously, did she have no consideration? Sora made up this weird excuse about having to take her dog to the vet. Yeah right, Sora doesn't even have a dog; she's more of a cat person. She just wants to get out of my mum's cooking, which is really bad. So she just Apparated away leaving me with my boring family, yet again.

So I sat at dinner eating mum's shepherd pies (which tasted like cement) when all the sudden the squirt was all:

"Something seems to be bothering you, Lily"

Then mum was like

"Yes, you do seem a little preoccupied today, what is the matter Lily"

So there, in the middle of dinner, I just exploded.

"It's my last year at school and I not only have to share my dormitory with this naff boy who not only is totally immature, but also my worst enemy in the world. How can I enjoy this term when I have to be in the same span as him?" I said.

"Um, that's nice dear" mum said, scooping potatoes on a plate. How in the world could I expect them to understand me? They lived on like a whole different planet!

Wow, it's like 1 in the morning. Ranting can really take it out of a girl, so I better go to bed. I'll write again later.

Ciao,

Lily Evans (who wishes she was dead.)

* * *

**Review soon, and hope you liked it!**

* * *


	2. Lily's Woes and James's Challenge

**Dear Diary

* * *

**

Lily's Diary

This diary is the sole property of Lily Evans.

Dear Diary,

So, basically, as I told you last time, I'm not the sentimental type of girl, the type of girl who comes to mind when you say 'girl', thus it isn't my habit to write in diaries, but, c'mon, have pity, a girl has to vent out her feelings _some_where?

And since, my family's too _normal_ to understand the woes of a magical person; I guess I'll have to write to you for a long, _long_ time to keep myself from going insane.

So, why am I grounded to the ultimate level of frustration?

As I previously told you, Sora spoiled my already dreadful life with the fascinating? Not. The terrible news that James Potter, the bighead, the spoilt little rich dad's son, had been made Head Boy!

Now, if things had been different, it wouldn't have mattered one spark, but as it were, I, I Lily Evans was the Head Girl, which meant I had to share a dormitory with You-Know-Who, oh not He Who Must Not Be Named, but the stuck up fathead!

So right now, I'm in a compartment with Dianna Johnson and Alex Riversweed, my two best friends at Hogwarts.

Yeah, Alex is a girl, don't worry; her actual name is Alexandra but she prefers Alex!

Sora's with her brother, she went there to ask him something.

Dianna and Alex were both trying their hardest to reassure me.

"Well, during the day, you and he hardly have any classes together have you? And during the evening he's always with his friends, or Quidditch or detention" said Dianna.

Alex nodded and said "And anyways, even if he's in the dorm you can always come to the Gryffindor common room, can't you?"

"Yeah' I replied, not feeling completely at ease, I wonder why that was!

"Hey everyone, James says he doesn't plan in stalking Lily!" sang a voice: Sora, as she rushed in.

I rolled my eyes and continued staring out of the window: like, yeah right, he _plans_ on not stalking me, then he'll dog me.

OK, gotta go, I'll continue about why my life is not perfect at the moment later, when Sora isn't blowing up our compartment with a Fizzing Whisbee, anyone finds out, I'm sacked from my Head-Girl. Oh, please, please some teacher come into our compartment!

Ciao!

Lily Evans (who is now wishing that a teacher comes and sacks her from her position!)

* * *

James's Diary

This diary is the sole property of James Potter.

Dear Diary,

What a girly beginning: _Dear Diary_!

And why exactly am I stuck here, doing such a girly thing, when instead I should be deciding on a last year school prank with Sirius?

All because of my stuck up sister, Sora Potter.

She's given me this stupid bet that I wont be able to maintain a diary for a whole year: I, personally think she's losing her touch, going crack in the mind, I suppose.

So, I've got good news and…… good news!!! The first good news? I'm Head Boy! Yeah, me James Potter, who spent most of his school, actually more time than he spent in a classroom, in detention and in the seventh year got selected as the Head Boy! What a funny tale!

The second good news? Lily Evans is Head Girl!

Yay, go me! I get to share a dormitory with her!

She's the most sensitive, pretty, stunning; clever… the list goes on, girl I've ever met!

But the thing was till fifth year, she had her heart set on Severus Snape, greasy, oily, cunning Snape, Snivellus.

But then in fifth year, he went and called her the unforgivable word, "Mudblood". It gives me creeps to even _write_ that word.

So then, she gets all angry and they, you know, split up.

Anyways, back to the main topic, I've been made Head Boy!

But Sirius is not glad, he reckons that in the end all the Head Boys go all orderly and fussy about rule breaking and in a way the type of boy who wouldn't dream of breaking rules. Little does he know, that I'm never gonna change, not even for Lily, okay maybe _that's_ a lie!

But, hey, that's between you and me after all, isn't it?

Signed~

James Potter

* * *

Lily's Diary

This diary is the sole property of Lily Evans.

Dear Diary,

So then where was I? Yeah, unfortunately no teacher came, and _poof_! There go my desperate dreams in smoke.

We're now nearing Hogwarts, dear Hogwarts. That's the only place where I feel accepted for my unnaturalness; my Muggle friends think I'm weird. My parents don't care too much for me, and the human who is wasted, human? no animal, Petunia, just keeps _looking_ for an opportunity to take it out of me.

I can almost see the lights in the distance as we draw nearer in those funny horseless carts. (Personally, I have never understood the purpose of a cart without a horse)

I'll write later.

Ciao

Lily Evans (who's going back where she truly belongs)

* * *

James's Diary

This diary is the sole property of James Potter.

Hi (you don't mind right, if I don't write 'Dear Diary', it's getting on my nerves!)

Just time for a quick word: Lily keeps a diary!

Boy, there's something we have in common (even if I don't like it!)

Okay, I can see the Hogwarts lights as we go in the Thestral pulled carriages (no, I haven't seen death, Dad told me about them, and showed me a picture)

Signed~

James Potter

* * *

**Sorry for such a long, sorry did I say long, I meant short chapter!**

**Promise, next time I'll do better!**

**Ciao!

* * *

**


End file.
